


Remember Me

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, I just like the thought of the uke being so overprotective and ready to kill for the seme, M/M, Memory Loss, Nezushi - Freeform, No. 6 - Freeform, PTSD, They are married, i have needs too you know, i just need them to be in love, nezumi has serious ptsd, rebuilding of a friendship and relationship, slight yandere!shion, they are really in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi didn't know what to do. He could feel his breath catching in his throat, and he wanted to throw up. Shion lay in a pool of his own blood, skin paler that it had been previously. This had to be a dream. He needed this to be a dream- a nightmare... but it wasn't. This was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

“C’mon, you love me.” The white haired boy teased, yet still looking for a pleasing answer from the other, or maybe at this point they were both men. I don’t think what they’ve been through really supported the word ‘teenage’ anymore. 

“How do you know?” His answer was succinct, and most people would take it as a rude gesture. Not Shion, he could hear behind every syllable that Nezumi was teasing him back. 

“Hmmm.” The younger glanced up at the twinkling lights above them, warm hand moving to clutch at the damp grass, the other to intertwine with Nezumi’s. “I don’t know Nezumi. We are kind of married. I say it takes a lot of love to be tied down for the rest of your life. Unless you were going to kill me for money, if that’s the case you’re out of luck.” Nezumi’s fingers laced themselves through Shion’s pearly hair. In a moment’s notice, he was straddling the younger’s waist, centimeters from connecting their lips. 

“Definitely after the money.” His breath smelled of vanilla, and the mint gum he had attempted to hide the scent with. “I feel like such a cradle robber. I was almost eighteen when we were married, and you’re barely hitting eighteen now.” Nezumi grumbled, leaning down for a chaste peck. 

BANG

Both startled by the gunshot, sprung to their feet. A man, clad in a torn black suit and broken sunglasses stumbled out of the sylvan surrounding the meadow. It was silent, both of them standing motionless as the man raised the gun. Shion’s hands unconsciously tangled themselves in Nezumi’s cotton tank. 

“You destroyed everything! Everything was perfect until you got in the way! We were advancing! More than civilization could even imagine! So what if a few insignificant lives were taken! You destroyed everything!” The man extended his thumb to cock the gun while taking a few steps forward. His boots crunching on discarded leaves. 

“My comrades, my friends we’re either crushed by rubble, or shot down. Someone needs to pay.” His floppy ginger hair fell in front of his eyes as he sobbed softly. 

“Sir, please put down the gun.”  
“Shion, get behind me.”   
“What’s that going to solve?” Vermillion eyes tore themselves from the deep black ones belonging to his husband. Shion offered both hands in the air as a sign of surrender. A light smile danced on his features, but laced with fear and confusion. The gun rattled in his clammy grasp as he positioned it.   
“I’m sorry, this is never easy.” 

Nezumi. 

It was pointed at Nezumi’s chest. 

He had no interest in harming the rat’s tag along. Just the bastard who wanted to bring the place down. The one who was responsible for the death of his comrades. 

He was only moments away from shooting Nezumi, just enough time for… Shion wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him close. 

BANG

Time seemed to slow for the elder. He remembered catching his white haired lover as crimson spilled from the back of his skull. And then a rage overtook him. 

It took a minute to carefully set the man down in the already stained grass. Maybe this was all a nightmare. Maybe he would wake up and be greeted with a good morning peck from an ever so sleepy Shion. They’d go downstairs and eat leftover muffins sent from Karan and coffee which Shion insisted he brewed since quote “your coffee tastes kind of like sewage water, and I would know.” And Nezumi would hold him just a bit tighter than the day before. Just a bit tighter so he wouldn’t have to let him go. 

No amount of pinching or slapping himself was going to wake him from this, because this was his reality. But be damned if he was ever going to accept it. 

During that time the gunman was already attempting to load another bullet. Killing the rat’s companion was not on the list, but with him out of the way he should have a clearer shot at his culprit. The one who had destroyed his life from the moment he watched a bullet lodge itself in his partner’s chest. He fumbled with the next round before dropping it merely a few feet away. 

Nezumi raised his head towards the man and shot forward, easily disarming him and sending him flying towards the ground. He lay there, twitching, and reaching out for the discarded weapon. His arm in the perfect position for what was next to come. 

Bending the other’s arm over his knee, Nezumi quickly snapped it in half. The sound of bone crunching and his screams filling the air only begged for Nezumi to pick up the gun and hit him as hard as he could. 

He swore it was only going to be one shot, but as he sat there panting, and straddling the man who took away his happiness, there was a certain realization that he had in fact killed him. His head beat into the ground, and sort of looked like a pancake. He deserved it. 

shion.  
Shion.  
Shion.

Stumbling to his feet, the black haired male made his way to his husband who lay only a few feet away. His eyes watered, and spouted tears like waterfalls. With a few ragged steps, his knees buckled from underneath him, and he fell into a pool of crimson. 

His fingers laced in the red stained locks of his lover, pulling him upward, and to his chest. Their foreheads rested against one another as he sobbed. This wasn’t a dream, and he wasn’t going to wake up, but maybe if he left his subconscious elsewhere he could get through another moment. Laying him back down was easier than getting him up, his body resembled that of a rag doll and was heavier than when he was awake. 

Nezumi stared at his pale face for a moment, his eyes lingering over the blood crusted corners of his lips. “It would’ve solved this.” His voice hoarse, eyes bloodshot. Hesitantly he laid his head against the boy’s chest. 

BaBum.

BaBum. 

And there was a faint heartbeat.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezumi gets shit faced.

The bar smelled of old tuna and cheap perfume. Nezumi would’ve gone anywhere if it meant getting away from the constant hum of hospital machinery and the smell of sterilized wet wipes they used before sticking another needle in him day after day. 

Sleazy music accompanied the women of the night who flocked in the corners looking for their next victim. This place was more likely to be in the West Block instead of the pristine No.6, but after they tore down the wall, what was left of the West Block citizens swooped in, taking any unmanned business they could. It held a certain familiarity to him, a certain home feeling. Pre-Shion. Where he cared only from a distance, then Shion was safe. Look where close had gotten him. 

“Nezumi, I think you’ve had enough.” Charlie, or sometimes he was Charles (depending on how classy he felt that day) might as well have been his new babysitter. Signed by the overly caring mother-in-law. 

After they dealt with the new sense of government concerning his incident with Ginger the Pancake Head, he mainly watched over him when he left the hospital to make sure he didn’t murder any more low life scum. No one could hurt Nezumi like Ginger had. 

“One more.” His words came out slightly slurred as he tried to focus on the blonde bartender. It was nothing a few more shots of tequila couldn’t fix.

“Nezumi, are you going to make me call Karan? You know she won’t be pleased.” 

“What is she, my mother?” He let out a light chuckle, downing the next shot the bartender had set up. He gestured towards blondie to make him another as he slapped another five onto the table. 

“Technically she’s your mother in law. You should respect her more. She gave birth to and raised your husband.”

“Yeah, the one who’s waiting for the plug to be pulled, wasting away inside his own head.”

“Don’t say that. You know he’s going to wake up.” Nezumi let out an almost high pitched laugh, as if Charlie was spouting garbage. 

“Yeah, I doubt it. I’ve seen that kid die before and he’s definitely dead. Brain dead at least.” Charlie gave him a look of disappointment before striking his right cheek as hard a he could manage. 

“I know you’re upset, but saying stuff like that isn’t going to make this easier on anyone else. Think of how devastated Karan will be when she realizes that her only child, the boy she raised into a man is gone. And the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with had no hopes that he’d ever pull through! How would he feel about that? Wherever he is.” So filled with temporary rage, he didn’t realize Nezumi was sobbing. His head pressed uncomfortably against the dirtied counter where multiple customers had probably emptied the contents of their stomachs. 

“I miss him.” Nezumi wasn’t one for words, Charlie knew that. Not unless he was quoting Shakespeare or rehearsing for a play, which he had given up on much of late. The theatre hadn’t seen him in at least three months, his time consumed with holding his husband’s hand while barely staying conscious. It was a surprise he even left tonight. 

Charlie stood up with a groan, resting a hand on the man’s trembling shoulder. “I think I’ll call Karan to pick you up. It will be less of a hassle for the both of us.” He slapped a twenty on the counter before taking his leave. His boots tapped against the hardwood floor as he departed. 

Nezumi was left alone with his thoughts again. 

Usually when he drank Shion was there to laugh at how quickly he became drunk, it usually didn’t take much effort. A bottle of vodka and Shion’s collection of music while sitting on the floor of their shared apartment was enough to call it a wonderful night. 

They’d dance and laugh. By the end of the night, Shion would rub his back softly while he threw up the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Sometimes, even though he wasn’t as experienced as Nezumi, Shion would sing softly to calm his ragged breathing. Then they’d sleep it off, and laugh over the silly things they had done the night before over breakfast. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time Karan had arrived Nezumi was already moments away from drowning in his drunken stupor. He was mumbling some incoherent verses under his breath, like praying, but soon enough Karan realized that it actually sounded quite familiar. 

It was a lullaby she’d sing to Shion as a child. Her mother had sung it to her with such grace and beauty, the decision to sing it to a baby as ethereal as Shion was automatic.There was no doubt that Shion had used it to calm Nezumi when he had become angered. 

“Nezumi sweetie, it’s time to go.” At first she attempted a light shake, and reassuring words, but as time progressed, it turned into harsh pushes. “Nezumi are you serious? C’mon boy, drinking yourself into this pathetic state of unconsciousness isn’t gonna solve anything!” With one last push she had dislodged him from the chair and onto the disease ridden floors. No doubt he would become sick in the following days. 

Karan slammed a twenty down on the bar before lifting one of his arms onto her shoulder and dragging him to her fuel efficient vehicle.  
At this point she was babbling on to the drunken man about most of anything. If you think Nezumi had it bad, Karan probably had it 2x worse. Unlike Nezumi she didn’t get shit faced in some sleazy bar that probably had more cockroaches than actual visitors. 

“I don’t know what you were thinking! He could wake up any moment, and how do you think he’ll feel if you’re not there beside him, holding his hand when he wakes up! Your his husband goddamit! Start acting like you’re responsible enough to take care of him!” She felt her eyes watering. “You’re really heavy. I hope you’re the one carrying Shion most of the time.” 

With a glance into the backseat it was quite obvious he was waking up. Nezumi gazed at her face, disbelief filling his own. “Shion…?” he whispered, tears lining the bottom of his grey eyes. 

Karan bit her lip to hold back the few tears sparking her own. “No, Nezumi, sweetie...It’s Karan...Shion is still…” 

“I’m sorry Shion.” It was then they both experienced projectile vomit at it’s finest.


	3. Chapter Two: The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion wakes up. And this chapter is a bit shorter because I have been busy but I wanted to give you guys some content

Nezumi’s grip tightened on the sleeping boy’s hand. It had been six months now. Six months of pain, and utmost emotional agony he tried his best to keep hidden beneath that stoic facade. It didn’t always keep up though. More than once, Karan had caught him late at night sobbing into the crook of Shion’s neck, curled up next to him. She’d leave for a brief amount of time before returning with pudding. Or something else barely edible from the hospital cafeteria. 

Never had he imagined someone could cause him this much pain. 

It wasn’t long before he was able to doze off into a blissfully oblivious state of mind. His body flopped carelessly onto the bed, his face shoved into the pillow, his hand grasped tightly with the man he had loved for as long as he could remember. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was like a fog had clouded his mind. He was neither asleep nor awake. Just in between the two realms, aimlessly floating along. “Should we wake him?” That was definitely Rikiga’s voice. In Nezumi’s opinion it was hard to mistake that annoying tone with anyone else. Offensive even. 

“We should let him sleep. He’s not ready to see Shion yet.” When the name Shion was said, the black haired male sprung up from the uncomfortable chair. Someone had moved him. Wide grey eyes meeting a pair of brilliant vermillion ones. The eyes moved from his face down to their still intertwined hands with curiosity. 

Nezumi didn’t know what to think. Was Shion really awake, or was this another one of his dreams? I guess at this point it really didn’t matter. He’d do what he always did.

Shion tilted his head to the side, the cutest of smiles gracing his features. “Hel-” The white haired male was cut off rather harshly by a pair of lips meeting his own. The other had no problem tangling his bony fingers through the snowy locks adorning his husband’s head. 

Sooner than later he was pulled away by Karan, which gave him a chance to inhale the much needed quantity of air. He wiped his bottom lip slightly, spit drenching the pad of his thumb. “Nice first impression, Nezumi. You didn’t even give me time to explain the situation at hand.”

Questionably, Nezumi turned back to his squirming husband, who had a deep red blush forming on his pale cheeks. Those beautiful vermillion eyes looked to make eye contact with anyone else, questioning the situation. 

“Shion, honey, why don’t you introduce yourself. Make sure you say your name and age.”  
“But mom-”   
“Shion.” That had been the first time Nezumi had spoken since he had roused from his sleep. Shion inhaled a slight gasp at how deep and attractive this male’s voice was.   
“I’m Shion. But, I’m assuming you already know that. I want to say I’m eleven, a few days away from my twelfth birthday actually. But...I don’t look eleven. I’m guessing I lost some time. Especially since you….kissed me. Wow that’s a bit strange. Not a bad strange! I promise! Like a nice strange!” He continued to babble slightly until, without thinking, Nezumi placed another kiss to his slightly parted lips. It wasn’t like the last. That one was full of all the pent up passion and angst he had been feeling over the last few months. 

Karan hit him upside the head with a clipboard. 

Eleven... well shit. 

Nezumi was pretty sure he had meet Shion on his twelfth birthday. 

“Nezumi, I would like for you to explain to Shion what kind of relationship has blossomed between the two of you over the past year or so.” Karan shot Shion a reassuring look. 

Nezumi took up his hand, and played with his fingers until he unconsciously began to rub his left ring finger. The ring had been removed and placed on the bedside table for his awakening, and so when the nurses bathed him there was no chance of misplacement. 

“Last October we were married. So… you’re my husband.” The black haired man let out an awkward cough, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Shion laughed slightly, his white teeth flashing as he gripped Nezumi’s hand back tightly. 

“I believe you.”


	4. Chapter Three: Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Nezumi is a sarcastic asshole  
> Karan is the concerned mother  
> Shion is an innocent baby  
> Rigika is just there making his moves on Karan. 
> 
> They go home, things get awkward.   
> Plus who the fuck is watching Arata, I mean seriously. 
> 
> Arata is the baby Shion found. I couldn't find the name of the baby so I just named it something.   
> Bonus points if you get the meaning of the name. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long. I wanted to give you guys an extra long chapter.

“Nezumi, as his mother, I don’t know if it would be in his best interest to go back to a home he’s unfamiliar with.” Her usually soft brown eyes held nothing but concern for her injured son. It was only normal for a mother such as her to have such concerns.

“Do you think he’s anymore familiar with that little bakery of yours? The last house he remembers is the first of many that I have broken into.” His steel grey eyes narrowed in annoyance. The actor was using every bit of energy he had left to hide his pain and insecurities. Karan could uncover that with a simple smile or reassuring glance. She saw everything he was hiding, and wanted nothing more than to provide comfort. This was something he had to deal with on his own. This was not something she could help with. If they could compromise, it would be easier on the both of them. 

“I just want him to feel comfortable. What if you try pressuring him into sex or drugs?”  
“Three things. One, drugs originating in the West Block are shit. The best shit is in No. 2. Two, Shion is pretty smart for the age he is at mentally. Three, I can assure you sex and drug use are two things I always get consent for. Especially when it comes to Shion.” Karan shot him a dirty look and clicked her tongue. 

“You’re unbelievable. You should understand some of my feeling since you have a son as well. Though, I’m glad you ask consent.” Her pale, slender arms folded comfortably against her chest. The light blue cotton of her dress crinkled with her every move. Rikiga moved to put a heavy arm around her slumped shoulders. “Maybe we should ask Shion what to do. He is smart enough at his current mental age to make a proper decision.” Nezumi only nodded, glancing back at the white haired male. 

“I think that would be the best course of action.” The vermillion eyed baby sitting in the hospital bed shot him a small smile, eyes twinkling with excitement and curiosity. 

They all filed back into the bleach white room, the tone slightly hurting his eyes. 

\------

Nezumi honestly could not imagine a life without his oblivious husband hanging onto him 24/7. He had nearly lost his mind when Shion had been shot. If he chose to stay with his mother and completely exclude Nezumi, he’d have to be fine. He’d visit when he could and if Shion requested a divorce because he had found happiness in someone else, he would sign the proper material. Shion deserved his third maybe fourth chance at life. (Nezumi had lost count after a while. Did anyone really know anymore?)

“Shion, honey, we need to discuss something with you. Are you feeling well enough?” Shion nodded softly, eyes trailing over her slightly concerned facial expression. 

“I’m fine. Except for the pounding in my head. The nurse will make rounds to administer morphine shortly, so I should start feeling better soon.” She reached out with a dainty hand to pat his snowy locks with motherly affection. 

“We want you to decide who you’re going to live with. We just need to know whether we should move your things from the bunker to the bakery.” 

“Mom, when did you get a bakery?” His eyes shone with a certain childlike fascination Nezumi recalled from their first encounter. It was something he slightly missed, even though he’d only seen those parts of him in the beginning. 

“A little after your twelfth birthday we moved out of Cronos to help me fulfill my dream of becoming a baker.” Nezumi shot her an ‘are you serious’ look. 

“That’s great mom!”

“Shion, we’re getting off track.” Karan sent Nezumi a stern look in response. 

“Sorry, mom.” 

“Shion, we need you to decide who you’re going home with. If you don’t want to stay with me, I will personally move all your shit into Karan’s.” Nezumi gripped his husband’s shoulders gently, keeping him focused on his words. Shion’s mind had a tendency to travel places Nezumi didn’t want to know, nor think about. It’d most likely give him a headache. 

He blinked a few times, most likely in confusion. “I’m coming to stay with you, of course. Unless you’re appalled by the idea of me coming to stay with you.” His steel orbs widened as Shion leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It took him a moment, but he successfully pushed him backwards, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. 

“Not right now. You need to get better mentally before I can kiss you again.” Shion pouted, turning away as a slight blush bloomed onto his pale features. 

“So you’re going to kick me out then?” 

“Of course not. I’m more than happy that you’re finally coming home. We just need to set some ground rules until you get better.   
I won’t kiss you, nor make any advances towards you. Not purposely at least. I may forget so put me back in my place if I do. That’s your job, okay?” It was as if he were talking to a child. The brain of one anyways. 

“Just until I’m better, right?” 

“Right. Can you do that?”

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nurses had been in and out since he had awoken, commenting on what a miracle it was for him to even be alive. Even though the agreement was firmly placed between the two, Nezumi still kept his fingers laced with Shion’s. He was holding onto his husband. His Shion. Nothing else mattered. 

Soon enough, a middle aged man in a lab coat came striding in, a clipboard in hand. “Hello, Shion! I see that you’ve finally woken up! But, from what i’ve heard, you’ve been experiencing slight memory loss. Can you tell me how old you are?” 

“Eleven.”

“Oh dear.” 

“Doctor, we’ve already fucking went over this with the last twenty nurses.” 

“Still as brutal as ever, Nezumi. I’ll keep that in mind when you come to me for something. Now...Shion, what is your last memory?” 

“The teacher announced Safu’s project being presented on my birthday. Speaking of Safu…. where is she? We’re still friends right?” He looked mildly concerned and Nezumi tried his hardest not to feel jealous. They were just friends back then anyways. But...there was still the possibility that he may have had a crush on her as well. She was a woman for god’s sake. 

“Honey, we’ll talk about Safu later, okay?” Karan gave the boy a gentle, reassuring pat on the shoulder, but that only seemed to scare Shion more. 

“Mom, what happened to Safu?”

“Shion, we’re thinking of releasing you today. That is, if you’re able to walk and perform necessary functions. How about we start with using the bathroom? Nezumi, can you help him?” Nezumi nodded, helping his snowy haired husband up from the stiff hospital bed. The elder’s hand moved to support him at the waist, his other to clasp Shion’s hand like they were dancing the waltz. 

The laugh Shion released sounded almost musical. He radiated happiness, but winced slightly everytime he moved the wrong way. Nezumi removed his hand from Shion’s waist, and took his other hand as he led him to the overly sterilized toilet.

 

It was easier once he was situated, and believe me, he felt very relieved to be able to use the toilet normally after half of a year. Granted, he couldn’t stand up and do business, but this was second best. 

Nezumi stood with his face pressed firmly against the door. “This has to be the most awkward situation I’ve been in with you, Shion. Except that one… Never Mind.” An awkward laugh followed, as well as a slouch against the door. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. Through sickness and health, right?” Nezumi shot him back a wink. 

 

Shion was fully able to leave the bathroom by himself with very little assistance from his dark haired husband. “Now, you can use the bathroom, walk and eat by yourself. I say you’re well enough to be sent home. Nezumi you can fill out the proper paperwork at the front desk. Just follow me.” The doctor gestured for Nezumi to follow him out of the room. 

Karan helped him back into bed as Rikiga went to retrieve his bag of clothes. “Sweetie, the nurse will be in shortly to remove the I. V. Then Nezumi will drive you home.” She petted his head softly, holding him close to her chest. It was such a relief to hold him while he was conscious, especially after having been so close to losing him again. 

They stayed like that until Nezumi came back in, a pen in his mouth and a clipboard in his hand. “Pets? Three robots rats. Um… what’s your height and weight? I don’t think they’re gonna take short and slightly heavy as a proper answer.” Obviously Karan was going to have to answer for him. 

“5’6 and 119 pounds. (167 cm and 54 kg)”

“Blood type?” 

“AB.” Shion answered this time, blood type didn’t typically change with age or circumstances. 

“Alright. I’ve answered everything else. You can check it over for accuracy if you would like.” Nezumi handed the bright green clipboard to Karan.   
She checked it, analyzing each question and answer. “All of this is accurate. I’m surprised how much you actually know about my son.” She returned the clipboard to him. 

“I am married to him. I need to know most of this in these circumstances. I’ll be right back. Shion, finish getting dressed, you’ll have plenty of time to inspect your scar later,” Shion removed his fingertips from the pale pink scar lining his porcelain skin, a slight blush spreading over his features. “I’ll go get the car and then we can finally go home.” 

Shion pulled on the rest of his clothes with the help of his mother, and soon enough, Shion was in the car on his way home. 

 

“I have a cell phone?” He ran his fingers over the foreign object. 

“Yes.” Nezumi had his hip placed up against the wall as he stirred the pot of stew. His hair hung wet around his shoulders like a waterfall. It reached at least his waist now and was getting rather hard to manage. He’d probably have to trim it pretty soon. 

“How do I get in? It says I need a pin.” 

“It’s 7089.” Shion let out a shaky laugh. 

“How do you know my pin?” 

“You forget it when you’re stressed, so you have me remember it. Don’t worry, I don’t go through your phone reading the messages between you and your mistress. It just gets bad when work needs to contact you.” 

“I have a job?” 

“Yeah, you’re a high up government official focused on rebuilding No. 6. I never really understood because the place will always be shit, but maybe you can make it better.” 

Nezumi dished out a bowl for each of them and handed Shion his before plopping down on the couch next to him. 

“Can I ask you a few questions?” Nezumi reached up and attempted to tie his hair back into a decent bun. 

“Shoot.”

“How did we meet?” 

“I climbed in through your window when we were twelve. You stuck a needle in my arm, I threatened to kill you with a spoon. I say it went pretty well.” Shion just laughed at Nezumi’s response. 

“First date?” 

“Eh, we stole a car, broke into a sewage facility and swam through shit. Next.” 

“Have we had sex?” Shion was visibly blushing, his thumbs running over the smooth underside of the phone. His eyes refused to meet Nezumi’s. Nezumi nearly choked on his stew. 

Without thinking he shot Shion a wink, “I’m looking forward to your second first.” Realizing what he said, he let out a groan and rubbed his temples. “I’m sorry.” 

“No! It’s fine! I mean you’re probably used to conversations like that. I’m sorry.” Shion leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. His breath smelled of stew and fresh baked bread. Nezumi pushed him back softly. 

“It’s your bedtime.” Shion let out a barely audible groan as Nezumi went to take care of the dirtied dishes. 

“I’ve never had a bedtime before Nezumi. I seriously doubt I’ve had one when I lived here.” 

“Getting extra sleep isn’t going to kill you, Shion.” Nezumi shot him a dirty look while he scrubbed the pan. 

“I just slept for six months!” Shion was border-line shouting; Nezumi raised an eyebrow. 

“My house, my rules.” Shion’s eyes wandered the house, glancing at his possessions scattered about. 

“We’re married. Isn’t it my house too?” Nezumi slammed the pot into the sink, striding over to his stubborn husband. 

“Shion, I swear if you do not sleep, I will make you. I need some time to myself. Trust me, I am completely infatuated with you. But, hanging out with a twelve year old and trying to figure out how to bring Arata home is beyond me. Especially with you like this.” Shion raised an eyebrow. 

“Who’s Arata?” Nezumi sighed. 

“Our son. You saved him after his mother and presumably his father died. “ Shion’s expression lightened slightly. 

“I know basic childcare skills. I would be able to take care of him, it wouldn’t be that much of a problem.” 

“Yes, because when Arata comes home, he’s going to totally be okay when his daddy doesn’t know who he is.” 

“I’m trying here Nezumi! I can’t be the picture perfect husband right now and I’m sorry! Give me a little more credit!” Shion stood, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. “You don’t even know how hard this is for me! I woke up out of a coma and suddenly I’m a husband and a father! And I have a job! I’m mentally eleven and I don’t have a further education than basic training, so excuse me!” 

“And you don’t think this isn’t hard for me? You try taking care of a child in the West Block while your husband is in the hospital with the question of life hanging over his head. Then your mother-in-law comes and takes your son, the only comfort you have at that moment because you aren’t being responsible enough to her standards? You get shit faced every day because that blurred state of consciousness is better than debating whether you’re going to be planning a funeral or a welcome home party! Grow up, Shion!” 

“What do you think I want to do, Nezumi! Isn’t that the whole point of recovering lost time?!” Nezumi adverted his gaze, going back over to scrub his pot. 

“If you don’t go to sleep soon, I’m taking the bed. You’ll have to sleep on the couch.”

“I’m going to bed now.” 

“Good.” Nezumi dried the pan as Shion went to crawl underneath the covers. “Goodnight, Shion.” He mumbled lightly before disappearing into the stacks of books. 

 

Nezumi hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until he woke to a blood curdling scream. Shion was thrashing about in his sleep, his voice going hoarse from the pitch. Nezumi instantly sprung from the couch to comfort his white haired husband. 

“Shion… Shion… C’mon wake up.” Nezumi brushed the snow white locks from his forehead as he calmed. When he opened his eyes, tears were able to fall freely and he began to sob. “Shion, whatever happened, didn’t really happen. You’re here in our bed. At home. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” It sounded almost identical to the reassurance Shion would use on him when he woke screaming. 

It was barely 2 am and Shion was clinging to him tiredly, murmuring something about his head throbbing. Nezumi’s fingers gently traced over the closed bullet wound adorning his husband’s skull. Shion winced slightly at his touch. 

“Nezumi…” 

“Hmmm….?” 

“Will you please sleep here with me tonight?” Nezumi let out a sigh. 

“Shion…” 

“Please! I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep if you aren’t here with me. I need to know you’re here… you left…. you left…” His sobs became more constant until Nezumi crawled in next to him, pulling him close to his chest. 

“Just go to sleep, Shion. I promised I’d come back and I did. You have nothing to worry about.”


	5. Chapter Four: Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Nezumi brings Arata home.   
> Arata doesn't really like Rigika.   
> Nezumi is the strict father, while Shion is the fun one.   
> Romeo and Juliet. 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I really suck at these. Sorry it took so long, I've been extremely sick, plus school is starting soon, plus also my brother and I's birthdays and parties. So, I am working on Chapter Five. Please bear with me.

“Are you sure you want to take him? I mean, with what’s going on at home…” Karan stood on the doorstep, keeping the door slightly ajar as if not to disturb the inhabitants inside. Nezumi pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh. Why must things be so complicated with Karan lately? 

“All due respect, Karan, but he is my son. Not your replacement for Shion. We have legally adopted him, even before we were married. I want him to come home today. I have to spend another week alone with one child, a second won’t hurt.” Both Karan and Nezumi glanced back at the black S.U.V Shion was seated in. The white haired male sent them a wave. 

“I’m assuming things are bad at home? Have you both been fighting again?” She crossed her arms over her chest, a scowl replacing the smile she had been previously wearing.

“Everything at home is fine, actually. Since I can’t blame him for the whole Kirai incident anymore, we don’t have a reason to fight. I just want my son home so we can spend time together. Is that too much to ask?” Nezumi placed a hand on his hip, and leaned against the side of the door. 

Momentarily, the silence was broken with the pitter patter of little feet hitting against the hardwood floor beyond the ajar door. As the door was hastily thrown open, something came hurdling towards him. 

“Papa!” Came a small cry from the creature as it buried its small head in his calf. 

“Hey kiddo! Guess what?” Arata unburied his flushed face, excitement dancing in his sparkling brown eyes. Did most children have eyes that conveyed such emotion? He couldn’t remember a period in his life when his eyes sparkled as brightly as both Shion’s and Arata’s did. Maybe it was just them? 

“What, Papa? What?” Nezumi heaved him upwards surprised at how light he was after his stay at his grandmother’s. Weren’t grandmothers supposed to spoil grandchildren? 

“Guess who Papa brought with him to pick you up? No peaking. You have to guess.” Nezumi was nearly cradling him in his arms, but shifted slightly so Arata could cover his eyes. 

“Is it Inukashi? Cause stinky Rigika is already here!” Arata stuck out his tongue in annoyance. 

“I heard that, kid!” Rigika shouted from where he was seated in the bakery. 

“You were ‘posed to!” 

“Nope, it’s not Inukashi. Inukashi is busy washing the dogs today. But I’m sure they would love to see you later. You get one more guess kiddo.” Arata crinkled his nose in confusion, eyes still tightly covered. 

“But, Papa… you don’t have any other friends.” Nezumi glanced at Karan who snorted, trying to contain a laugh. 

“Arata… Daddy is in the car.” Arata’s hands flew from his eyes and he began squirming fiercely. “Arata, you need to calm down because Papa needs to explain some things to you.” Arata let out a whine, desperately trying to escape the hold his father’s arms provided. “Daddy is sick right now. He has something wrong with his brain… so he doesn’t remember me or you.” Arata halted his attempts at escape, tears sparkling in his calf-like eyes.

“Is Daddy okay? Is Daddy gonna die?” His bottom lip pouted, and his hands formed tight fists in the black cotton v-neck that fit firmly to Nezumi’s frame. 

Nezumi pulled him close, the boy burying his face into his father’s chest. “No, Daddy isn’t going to die. He just needs some time before he remembers you. Will you be patient until Daddy gets his memory back?” Arata nodded, his shoulder length, brown hair flying everywhere. 

He had insisted on growing it out like his Papa’s, saying he wanted to be able to transform into a superhero like Eve too. Nezumi had just dismissed the comment and patted his son’s head. Eve was no superhero and neither was he. He just wanted to be able to give Arata two parents while Shion was in the hospital. It was like one giant play. One where he played the part of both happy parents, for the sake of their son. 

“Are you and Daddy still married?” Nezumi chuckled lightly and pressed a light peck to his son’s forehead. 

“Yeah, Daddy and Papa are still married. Daddy just doesn’t remember Papa right now.” 

“Maybe you should kiss him and then see if he remembers you. True love’s kiss always works!” 

Karan laughed this time, “Trust me, your Papa has tried that. It doesn’t work as well as you think it does.” Arata pouted again. 

“Then how is Daddy ‘posed to remember Papa and be married again?” 

“Arata we are married.” 

“Do you kiss him?” 

“Not really.” 

“Then you’re not married.” 

“Arata, that’s not how it works.” 

“Yes it is!” Rikiga shouted once more from his position inside the bakery. 

“See? Even Stinky Rikiga says it is!” Nezumi set Arata down. 

Tell your grandmother goodbye and give her a hug so we can go see Daddy.” Karan bent down to his level so he could wrap his tiny arms around her. She gave him a big squeeze in return. 

Once Karan and Arata had ended their embrace, she moved to give Nezumi a hug. “You know, everything with Kirai isn’t black and white. I know he can’t tell you now, but when he regains his memories, he’ll explain. 

His stormy eyes narrowed and he quietly whispered back, “I don’t want to know.” He broke the hug and gathered up his son’s hand. “Come on, let’s go see Daddy.” 

 

Shion sat silently in the passenger’s side as Nezumi buckled their son into his black and white checkered booster seat. Nezumi slammed his door closed before wrenching open his own. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The drive was silent and radiated awkwardness. No one dared to speak a word, even Arata who was usually the chatterbox of the group. He almost never shut up about anything, but neither Shion nor Nezumi minded. It was nice. 

Nezumi was debating whether or not he should put on some kind of music or let the silence consume them. 

“Papa! Put on my CD, please?” Arata piped up from the backseat, giving Nezumi a 1000 watt smile. The black haired male breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed the CD button on the radio. 

A mix of children’s music blared through the speakers. Normally, this type of music would make Nezumi want to rip out his ear drums. Right now, it was comforting. The only thing missing was the rambunctious husband singing along with the overly cheery tune. 

Arata danced away in his seat as usual, completely oblivious to the unbreakable tension between the two males. 

“Nezumi…” 

“Hmmm?” He glanced over at Shion briefly, not wanting to take his eyes off the road for too long. 

“What does he like? Like...what can I talk to him about?” Nezumi could see how nervous Shion was about taking Arata home. Not only did he forget his only son, Nezumi doubted he had much experience with children other than basic knowledge. 

“He likes this shit music for one. He’s also obsessed with books. No doubt when we get back, he’ll ask one of us to read to him. His favorite food is the muffins you’d bake on Saturdays when you didn’t have to go into the office early. He’s not too particularly fond of Karan’s as much as yours, but still eats hers anyways because they’re muffins after all. Dogs. He loves dogs. He’s constantly over at Inukashi’s but that’s only understandable. It gave us quite a bit of free time.” 

“Who’s Inukashi.” 

“I’ll introduce you later.” Shion nodded silently, glancing back at the mess of brown hair. A smile emerged, a beacon of friendliness from the hairy monster in the backseat. Shion returned it with an equally as bright smile. “Do you think you can come up with something to talk to him about?” Another nodded proceeded as he shot Nezumi a grin as well. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Papa! Can Daddy read?” Nezumi chuckled and nodded, continuing his search for the book Arata had requested. “Do you think he would read to me?” 

“You can always ask.” 

Nezumi didn’t need to hear the slight pitter patter of feet to know he took off running towards the bedroom section of the house. 

He returned quickly enough, a huge grin claiming his delicate features. “Daddy agreed to acting it out! Now all we need is a Romeo! Papa, will you be Romeo?” Nezumi nodded mindlessly, moving a heavy, leather bound copy of Moby Dick to a separate pile. 

“Why do you want us to act it out, anyway?” Arata gave him a wider smile, one in which showed all of his pearly baby teeth. No answer, just a smile. Nezumi shrugged and began digging through another pile. Why was Romeo and Juliet so hard to locate? It was Shakespeare for god’s sake!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after, Nezumi successfully pulled a beaten up copy of Romeo and Juliet out of the far corner. “Arata!” The patter of footsteps followed. 

“Great job, Papa! Now I want Daddy to wear Juliet’s dress!” Nezumi’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull. 

“And Daddy is okay with this?” Arata nodded quickly. 

“Uh huh! I told him I would start crying if he didn’t!” 

“You can’t do that, Arata.” Nezumi pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. 

“Daddy said it was fine! You just need to get the dress and makeup!” Nezumi sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, bring him to Eve’s room, okay? Make sure you don’t come in. You know why right?” 

“Yes! Because that’s where Eve sleeps!” 

“That’s right.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was easier than Nezumi had originally thought to fit Shion into his old Juliet dress. It just slipped onto Shion like a glove or a glass slipper. 

Makeup and hair were easy. Shion had a slight pout on his face as Nezumi steadied the concealer brush which hovered over his pink dusted face. Would Shion even recognize him as Eve? It was doubtful. 

“So Arata convinced you to put on a dress?” 

“He told me he would cry if I didn’t. He went on and on about how we need to be married again, and I told him we’re married but he didn’t believe me.” 

“He didn’t believe me either.” 

“I think he’s afraid he won’t have both of his dads anymore. “ 

“I’m afraid of that too.” Nezumi studied the pink outlining Shion’s lips. Like the inside of seashells. He had a slight urge to mold their lips together and push him against the costumes like at the end other every performance, because god did Shion look sexy in the stale air of a dressing room. But...he pushed back the urge and hid it away somewhere where even he couldn’t reach it anymore. 

“I’m trying, Nezumi. I just can’t remember anything.” Nezumi smoothed down a few of the stray hairs on his head. 

“Maybe it’s better if you don’t.” Shion was left in the dressing room, speechless.

 

Arata smiled when he saw one of his fathers emerge from the stuffy closet. Usually when Papa went in, Eve was the one to exit. This was a nice change. Maybe Eve was really tired? 

Shion followed soon after, holding up the edges of the dress to prevent himself from falling. “Daddy! You look so pretty!” Arata praised, clapping his hands in enthusiasm. “Papa! You’re Romeo. Daddy! You’re Juliet.” 

“Why do I have to be Juliet?” 

“Because you’re pretty in a dress, Daddy!” Shion huffed slightly. “Let’s start!” Arata insisted. 

“Yes, director!” Nezumi joked, coming to stand by the couch, know that’s how the scene actually started. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?” Nezumi glanced at Shion who stood there awkwardly, book in hand. 

“I know not, sir!” Arata replied in a mockingly deep voice. 

“O, she doth teach the torches burn bright! It… for ne’er saw true beauty until this night!” Romeo strode over to Juliet and took up his hands. “If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.” Nezumi dipped down and pressed his soft lips to Shion’s pale knuckles. 

“G-good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands in which pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer’s kiss.” Shion stuttered, a blush spreading across his cheeks like wildfire. 

“Have not saints and holy palmers too?” 

“Ay pilgrim, lips they must use in prayer.” 

“They move not, while my prayer’s effects do take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sins are purged.” Nezumi cupped Shion’s face, the usually hard steel eyes soft with amusement. Nezumi was enjoying the fact that Shion was squirming within the confines of the corseted dress, and his pink lip gloss. It was absolutely priceless. 

He inched their lips close, as he did any other time performing this scene. With colleagues or other actors, he never got tired of it. 

Shion’s vermillion hues fluttered shut in anticipation. This would be the first time he kissed Nezumi in nearly a week!

Time seemed to slow for the white haired man, their lips inching closer and closer. The moment they were to meet was abruptly cut off by Romeo’s thumb. 

Disappointed, Shion broke away. “You kiss by the book.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nezumi gripped the cup tightly, his knuckles whitening from the pressure. A look of longing was plastered on his face like a mask. Shion lay on the table absolutely still except for the slight rise and fall of his chest, and eyes opened just a crack. 

Getting too into the moment, Nezumi’s mind found itself wandering back to the downfall of no.6. It took great effort to swallow the lump rising in his throat… Shion was dead… too pale… too much blood… Arata cleared his throat to gain his father’s attention. 

“Here’s to my love!” With a thud, Nezumi landed heavily onto the hardwood floor. 

Shion, who had been keeping his eyes open a smidge, started groaning, hands clasped tightly to the scar adorning his head. He rolled off of the table and landed harshly onto his ribs. Nezumi rushed forward, discarding the cup elsewhere and scooped the squirming man up into his arms. 

“Shion-!” 

“I remember something…” His voice was hoarse and barely unshed tears lined his eyes. 

“What do you remember, Shion?” 

“You were on stage… I just remember being completely entranced by your every movement. Suddenly you fell. My only goal was to get to you.” Arata sat back smiling as Nezumi pulled Shion close. This was better than Shakespeare’s creation. This had to be true love.


	6. Happy Belated Birthday Shion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to make this the last official chapter or not. Even if it is, I will make an epilogue. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Shion, even though this is almost a month late.

The window flew open, and Shion gazed out hazily. What were the odds that a severe storm warning would happen on the same day he’d met him, and now was stuck missing him. Arata was fast asleep in his lap, his soft snores drowned out by the harsh howling of wind. 

“The winds sweep away souls~” Shion obviously couldn’t sing as well as Nezumi but everytime he tried to think of something to sing to his precious baby boy, this kept popping back into his head. It kept him sleeping and peaceful, so might as well indulge him a bit. 

 

It was starting to become chilly, but Shion didn’t want to move the sleeping child, especially since he had just got him down from a sugar high. 

“And people snatch away our hearts.” He could’ve sworn he’d heard heard Nezumi’s voice voice resonating through the room, voice mingling with the demanding wind. The jaded look left Shion’s eyes and he reached down to press a kiss to Arata’s forehead. 

“I’ll be right back, kiddo. I just need to close the window.” His white dress shirt hung loosely around his tired form as he heaved himself off the bed. 

Since Nezumi had left, Shion had become a higher up government official and was given a house very similar to the one he previously had prior to his twelfth birthday. 

Work was okay, but it honestly it wasn’t just himself who had changed over the year and a half since the wall had fallen. No.6 was more for the people, and about the people than it ever had been before. 

“Oh earth, oh rain and wind.” 

“oh sky, oh light.” There it was again, Nezumi’s heavenly singing. Shion would’ve sworn he had a little too much to drink if not for the black haired man soaked with rain. Slight stubble covered his chin. He looked tired, but wise, his hunched figure seeming to have better posture when their eyes locked.

“Nezumi…?” His voice hitched in his throat, and crystallized tears filled his vermillion eyes. 

“Shion…” He seemed almost relieved, Shion’s name rolling off his tongue like it was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. 

They stood silent for a moment until Nezumi dropped his bag and strode forward, taking Shion up into his arms. His stubble prickled Shion’s neck, tickling him, and causing him to let out a small chuckle. Nezumi’s face was merely inches away from Shion’s and wasted no time molding their lips together. 

 

Nezumi separated from the man, and cleared his throat. “I guess I kind of missed you.” The white haired man let out another chuckle. 

“I see that.” 

“I want you to marry me.” Shion gave him a look of utter shock, mouth gaping like a fish

“W-what?” 

“Marry me?” Nezumi ran a hand through his blue tinged hair. It looked slightly greasy, like he hadn’t bathed in weeks, which was probably true. Shion could care less at the moment. “I guess I realized after my soul searching that I couldn’t live without you.” 

“Daddy?” A voice resonated from the bed. Arata sat up straight, rubbing his tired brown eyes. “Who’s that?” 

“Fuck, I should’ve figured you’d moved on.” Nezumi gripped his greasy locks and tugged slightly, obviously distressed. 

“Arata, kiddo, you should be sleeping.” Shion cooed, striding over and pulling the two year old up into his arms. Nezumi stood awkwardly in the corner, wishing he had never come. 

“Who is he?” Arata persisted, his eyes never once leaving the pretty man who had broken into his father’s bedroom. 

“Someone very, very important to me, who I missed dearly.” Shion beckoned Nezumi over, and Nezumi complied, slowly but hesitantly. 

“You have a kid.” 

“Yes, and I am very proud of him.” 

“Fuck, I’m so stupid. I’m so fucking stupid. I’m sorry, I just thought- Nevermind-” Nezumi hurriedly collected his things, the wind seeming to howl louder than before. 

“Nezumi, wait! Do you remember that attack on the West Block? He was the baby I rescued. I just… I became attached to him and couldn’t give him up.” He brushed Arata’s hair from his face. “I will marry you, Nezumi. I would love to.”   
“Can I call you Papa?” Arata’s brown eyes were filled with hope, fully awake now that this strange man had entered his life. Nezumi dropped his bag again. 

“I don’t really care.” Nezumi’s words were rather cruel, but it came out soft and light. That delighted Arata. 

“Yay! I can’t wait to tell Mama!” 

“What.” 

“No! Nezumi! Mama is just a dog!” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey.” Nezumi glanced up from the pot momentarily, eyes meeting vibrant red ones. 

“Hey, how was your nap.” 

“I have to say, the stubble looked really sexy on you.” The pot was discarded for a moment, and Shion was pushed roughly against the counter. 

“How old are you.” 

“I’m twenty today. I have a loving husband and son and that definitely makes up for all the nightmare material I’ve had to experience.” Shion brough Nezumi’s hand up to his heart. It was beating wildly. “No bullet here, or here.” Shion then redirected his hand to the slight bump on his skull. “I love you, Nezumi.” 

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Nezumi had no hesitation grabbing Shion’s waist and pulling him into a kiss that could only match that night.


	7. Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I torture my child like this?   
> I actually tried to make this smutty. But unfortunately it kind of just ended up being angst.   
> Oh! And I lied, there is going to be one more chapter after this.   
> I'll show you Nezumi's 'surprise'

Even though Shion’s memories returned, and Nezumi realized what it was like to lose his Shion, there was still an aura that hung over them like the old days. When Nezumi had figured out Shion had been talking to Kirai, he’d been almost in disbelief. It wasn’t like an open relationship he might’ve had with a friend. No. Kirai was a secret, and Shion made sure to act as if Nezumi finding out would be the end of the world. 

So Nezumi kept quiet. He was still quiet, going about his daily tasks like nothing was happening, like he could ignore the fact that Shion was cheating. 

 

“Hey, kiddo.” Nezumi ruffled Arata’s fringe, the rest of his unruly hair pulled back into an unreasonable ponytail. 

“Hey, Papa!” Nezumi almost winced at how cheery he sounded, but Arata was a kid, his child, and he deserved to be happy no matter what his parents were going through. 

“Nezumi.” Shion stood in the doorway, dripping with rain, having just come in from a terrible storm. There had been warnings all week, advising residents to stay indoors past eight. It was 7:30 now. 

“Welcome home.” His steel eyes didn’t even put in enough effort to meet with the vermillion ones he so despised at the moment. 

“Nezumi, I’d like to talk to you.” The ebony haired male scoffed, and grabbed a script off the end table, next to the adorable baby that was seated on the couch. 

“Can’t right now. I have work.” 

“Bullshit.” The room grew silent. “You don’t have work. Especially not tonight when everyone is advised to stay indoors starting in the next twenty minutes. You’ve been avoiding me.” Nezumi let out an exasperated chuckle. 

“Why is it so important to you? Maybe I want to go out and do some kind of synthetic drug that Rikiga can get me? Or maybe I want to get shit faced in some sleazy bar? Oh! I got it! Why don’t I just go out and fuck some dirty slut for a quick buck because apparently, according to you, I don’t work.” 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I WORK MY ASS OFF, DAY IN AND DAY OUT TRYING TO PROVIDE FOR THIS FAMILY AND YOU’RE AVOIDING ME, SLIPPING OUT INTO A STORM TO GO DO CHILDISH THINGS, AND I’M THE VILLAIN.” He was in Nezumi’s face now, his eyes filled with fury, and fists balled up. 

Arata had retreated to the deepest parts of their little library long ago, hoping to escape their little scuff. 

“I should’ve stayed gone. You could’ve hooked up with her much sooner.” Nezumi tried to push past him, but Shion slammed him up against the wall. 

“You aren’t going anywhere. I lost you once, I’m not losing you again.” Nezumi turned away, eyes staring blankly at the bland wall. 

“What’s the point anymore. I trusted someone and that was my fault. And now I have to deal with the pain it caused me.” Shion could’ve sworn Nezumi was- Nezumi was crying, tears streaming down his face like two waterfalls. “Just let me leave.”

“No. Because I don’t know if you’re going to come home. And I’m not going to just let you leave and these be the last words between us. We’re married for god’s sake, Nezumi. We’re supposed to solve things like this. Tell me what’s troubling you.”

“No.” He tried to move again, but Shion slammed him back against the wall, lips connecting with his partner’s. Nezumi didn’t kiss back, too emotionally exhausted to even try. He should. He should take control of this situation, slam Shion onto the bed and make love to him like in the past, but he couldn’t bring himself to even wrap his arms around the man. 

Shion disconnected, resting his forehead against Nezumi’s, his eyes watering with unshed tears. “Just tell me what I did wrong…? I can’t fix it unless you tell me…” 

“no.” it sounded so small, just like Nezumi felt. He didn’t want this to be the end between them. He didn’t want to lose Shion to some woman at the capitol building. He wanted Shion, all of him. However, Shion hadn’t been his for a long time. 

“Nezumi…” Shion pressed his palm to his lover’s cheek, trying to direct the man’s gaze to his own. “I love you.” The man let out a choked sob. Shion pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you.” Then his neck. Collarbones. The elder’s shirt was discarded. Pectorals. Nezumi shivered involuntarily, and Shion smiled slightly. 

Next was his lack of abs, and his bellybutton. Shion’s hands ran down his sides, appreciating the warmth they radiated. He brought himself up from his knees and made work of Nezumi’s neck, biting and tasting him. Hoping that Nezumi would snap out of it and become dominant like he always did. 

But he didn’t. He just stared off into the far side of the room, gaze jaded over with disinterest. His body was definitely enjoying his ministrations, however, the man wasn’t. He bit his lip firmly, beads of blood burning the tender flesh. 

“Nezumi… I…” He backed away, completely torn and slightly disgusted with himself. His husband looked so tortured, like it was some sort of thing he had to bear and grin. “What did I do…” He backed up enough that he fell over the arm of the couch and landed harshly on the floor. Nezumi’s knees buckled and he fell as well. 

 

Both of them sat in silence for awhile, until the black haired man spoke up. “What did I do. That’s the question. What did I do to make you stop loving me?” His voice cracked with every syllable. “I mean for god’s sake I’ve tried so hard to be that picture perfect husband you could show off to all of your corporate friends. One you would be proud of. I tried so hard… but you wouldn’t even tell people we were married. You refered to me as your ‘best friend’ at the Christmas party that you forced me to go to. And all that time I ignored it. Thinking you were just uncomfortable at expressing your personal life. 

Then she came into the picture. And I thought, well we couldn’t save Safu, but you did a hell of a good job making sure your mistress looked like her. I ignored the fact that you would go see her every Wednesday and Friday at a private place. I hoped you would just stop. That maybe you’d realize that what you were doing was wrong. Or maybe you’d break it off with me. Just so I wouldn’t have to. 

I was alone for so long...I didn’t want to admit to myself that I was going to lose you too.” He sniffled slightly and brought his knees up to his chest. “So, Shion, I free you from this marriage. I’ll sign any paperwork you bring me, but I want half custody of Arata. I want to be his Papa even if he has a new mother.” Shion’s breath hitched in his throat. Did Nezumi think…?

 

“Do you really think I’m cheating on you?” Nezumi just nodded slightly, the occipital section of his head pressed firmly against the wall. 

Shion let out a deep chuckle, vibrating the floor underneath him. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m the bottom. Why would I be with a woman? I’m really, really gay. Like really gay. I love you, Nezumi. The reason why I didn’t introduce you as my husband to my colleagues is because I’ve always thought you were embarrassed with me. I didn’t want to announce it to anyone if you were uncomfortable. The elusive VC103221 settled down with a nerd? Unheard of!” Shion pushed back his fringe from his face and shot Nezumi a sweet smile. 

His heart raced, and his face lit up. “W-what..? Then who’s the woman…?” Shion’s face fell slightly. 

“She’s actually a medical examiner from no. 3.” 

“...Are you sick?” 

“No! No, nothing like that. It’s actually a surprise for you. But… we want to make sure everything is perfect before we show you.” 

“I’m sorry… I just kind of assumed…” Shion made his way over to the man, the close proximity heating them both up. 

“I’m glad you get jealous. I get jealous all the time when you’re on stage. I don’t like them touching and kissing you, even if it is for a play. I’d strangle them if they ever touched you without consent. You can hold me to that. I could, and I’d get away with it.” Nezumi shivered, steel eyes locking with vermillion ones. 

"You’re insane.” 

“C’mon, you know you love me.” 

“How do you know?” He challenged, not exactly appreciating how submissive he must’ve looked this entire time. 

“Hmmm.” Shion slipped in between his legs, and rested his face in the crook of the man’s neck. “I think it takes a a lot of love to be tied down for the rest of your life. Unless you were going to kill me for the money.” Shion’s cinnamon scented breath fanned over Nezumi’s neck. He couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed the boy down, straddling his waist. He leaned down for a chaste peck. 

BANG 

It was obviously a book dropping, but it still did the trick. 

Then the panic attack set in. His breathing became heavy, and he pushed himself off the boy, running to the bathroom to throw up. 

The contents of his stomach emptied themselves so easily into the toilet bowl. “Nezumi…?” He glanced into the bathroom from the doorway, confusion written on his features. 

“S-sorry, just give me a s-second.” His breathing was still labored, and he began to hyperventilate. “S-shion. I-I need to see you.” 

“Okay…” But just as he was about to reach his panicky husband, he slipped and fell straight into the other’s chest. By this point Nezumi was sobbing, rocking back and forth with the man still clutched tightly to his chest. His eyes were scrunched closed, his breathing becoming sporadic. 

“Nezumi! Tell me what’s wrong!” Shion gripped his face tightly, trying to get the man to open his eyes, to glance at his face. 

“This is all a dream. I’ll wake up. I’ll wake up. I’ll wake up.. I’ll wake.. I’ll..” Shion looked around the bathroom, looking for something, anything. Then he caught sight of the mirror. The little bump. The bullet hole. The man. He fell into Nezumi’s arms… oh shit. 

“Nezumi. Hey, give me your hand.” The man didn’t comply, so Shion forced his hand from his hair, and placed it gently on the little bump adorning his skull. “I’m safe. You are safe. Arata is safe. You are in our bathroom, and you’re holding me quite tightly, I might add. It’s a scar, Nezumi. The wound isn’t there anymore, and we’re just left with a reminder that it happened. But it doesn’t have to keep worrying you, sweetheart. He’s dead, and I’m here, okay?” Nezumi’s breath began to slowly even out as he opened his eyes and glanced into those of his lover. 

“I’m sorry- I just-” 

“Shhhhhhh. It’s okay, come here.” Shion unwrapped Nezumi’s arm from his waist, and the man cried out grabbing for him, but Shion stopped him and pulled him firmly against his own chest. Arms wrapped around the taller’s waist, and pulled his head to meet right above his heart. 

“It still beats, for you, Nezumi. I keep living on for you. Because you told me to. No matter what we go through, that won’t change.” 

Nezumi was lulled to sleep by the strong pulsating of Shion’s heart.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry that I have such a crappy plot line for the epilogue. I honestly tried with it, and wanted to make something else happen. But I'm an angst writer and it some how ended up like this.   
> I didn't really like the ending myself, i don't think it's very well written, but I can't do anything about it. 
> 
> This is the final chapter.   
> I don't know if you guy want a sequel or not, but if you do, comment on what you would like to happen in it. If I don't make a sequel I'll definitely make some one-shots for you guys. 
> 
> Also! If you want more of my work and more nezushi, go check out my very short story over on my page called "Devil In Disguise!" 
> 
> Have fun, and this has been a wild ride with you guys! I hope to see you soon!

Nezumi didn’t know exactly where he was when he woke up. I mean, he had a pretty good guess, but after his little breakdown last night, he was too embarrassed to face the cheery man that lay stroking his hair. Nezumi NEVER expressed his feelings. Why did he with Shion? What was so special about the man that it sent him over the edge, falling into complete oblivion?   
“Ne zu mi?” It was broken up into syllables with each peck to his head. He heart thumped wildly in his chest, and he tried to calm his breathing, but the hand that was sneaking lower down his back, fingertips grazing his spine kept his attention.   
“Hmmm?” They rested at his hips, drawing little circles in them. He’d never admit it, but this felt like heaven.   
“Kirai called me last night after you fell asleep and said that your surprise is ready. But I wanted to make sure you won’t strangle her if you see her.”   
“No promises.”   
“C’mon, once you see what we have you’ll be ecstatic, I promise.” Nezumi turned and buried his face into Shion’s chest.   
“Whatever. I’m tired, we should go back to sleep.” Nezumi moved to wrap his slender arms around Shion’s waist but the man stopped him.   
“We need to get Arata ready if we want to be there before it happens.” Nezumi groaned, and threw the covers off of his tired body.   
“You’re a pain in my ass, I’ll have you know.”   
“I thought it was the other way around.” Shion deadpanned. Nezumi threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.   
“Shut up.” All that was heard through the house was Shion’s contented snort. 

*******

 

“Arata, you don’t own any sweaters. I can put you in a jacket.” Nezumi bent down in front of his child, hands on his knees, and eyes cast on his defiant son.   
“I’m not going unless I can wear a sweater like daddy and papa.” Nezumi glanced at his husband, silently pleading to help him out a bit. Shion just shrugged and smirked, watching the two playfully bicker.   
“Fine, fine, here’s what we’re going to do, kid.” Nezumi put his hands on his son’s shoulders. “Since Daddy won’t help me out, and you’re being a brat, I’ll give in just this once. Stand right here and don’t move.” It was quiet in the living room as Nezumi retreated to get whatever he was looking for.   
Arata turned to Shion, a saddened look in his large mocha eyes. “Are you and Papa done fighting?” Shion heavily resisted the urge to pick the boy up and plant kisses all over his face.   
“Yes, we are. I’m sorry that we fought a lot, Arata. That’s Daddy’s fault. I promise, we won’t be fighting as much anymore.”   
“Do you and Papa still love each other? I won’t be getting a new mommy like Papa said, right?” He ran over and buried his face into his father’s leg.   
“I love your father a lot. I promise you that even if we split up you wouldn’t be getting a ‘new’ mommy.” He ruffled the boy’s hair. “We’ve been through quite a bit together just to give it up over some silly fights. I promise.” He gave him a sweet smile, and bent down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Alright! I’m back, kid! Get your little shirtless butt over here.” Nezumi returned from the back room, holding something behind his back. Arata ran over to his father, and looked up expectantly at the older man.   
“Did you get me a sweater?”  
“Nope. Trust me, kid, it’s better.” Nezumi brought it out from behind his back, and slipped it onto the boy.   
“Papa, what is this thing?” Shion stifled a laugh, fist brought up to his lips to prevent any sound from escaping.   
“It’s a flannel. I didn’t have any sweaters that wouldn’t drag on the ground on you so I thought this would be nice.” Shion snickered, and silently snapped a picture.   
“Haven’t seen that in awhile.”   
“It’s not the same one!” Both Shion and Arata could tell by the tone of his voice he was lying.   
“What’re you talking about?”   
“It’s not important.”   
“I gave that to your father right after he tried to kill me.”   
“Papa!”

 

*******

 

“Why the hell is this train ride so long?” Arata had fallen asleep long ago, so now it was just the two of them. The lights in no.4 twinkled brightly as their train sped through, eager to get to it’s destination in no.3.   
“Be patient, Nezumi. We’ll get there.” Shion yawned, wrapping his arm around the sleeping child and pulling him closer to his body.   
“Yeah, and then there’s the train ride back.” Shion let out a deep sigh, and started to stroke the boy’s hair.   
“Trust me, Nezumi, it’s worth the trip.” He huffed, and opened his bag, bringing out one of the novels Shion had recently found him.   
“Get some sleep. I’ll be reading if you need me.” 

*******

 

It was nearly 5 am when they finally arrived in no.3. Nezumi didn’t think it was all that great. He’d broken into houses fancier than what the whole city provided, but it wasn’t time to complain. It was time to see what this stupid surprise that Shion kept going on about was.   
“How about we go get breakfast and then we’ll head over?” It was a simple suggestion, and Nezumi didn’t realize how hungry he was until Shion had said it.   
“That’s fine.”   
“Yay! Breakfast!” Arata jumped up and down excitedly and tugged on each of his father’s hands. Nezumi yawned, rubbing his eyes.   
“I need coffee anyway.” 

 

*******  
After they had eaten a breakfast that had filled them to the brim, they got onto another piece of transportation. Much to Nezumi’s displeasure, it was another train. He opened his mouth to complain, but Shion silenced him.   
“If you start, we’re going home.” It almost sounded if he were scolding Arata, and he scoffed.   
“Whatever.”   
“Nezumi, c’mon, just pretend like you like spending time with us.”   
“I do. Just not sitting on a bunch of trains for almost a day.” Arata moved from the seat next to Shion and crawled into Nezumi’s lap.   
“Papa?”  
“Hmmm?” He snuggled into the man’s chest.   
“Sleep with me, okay! You didn’t get much sleep, so let’s take a nap together!” He looked towards Shion.   
“We still have about an hour left. That’s enough time for a short nap.” Nezumi nodded to the little boy and encased his arms around him.   
“No squirming okay?” Arata silently nodded into his chest, and the two fell asleep.   
Shion had no hesitation in taking thousands of pictures. 

*******  
“Nezumi... “ He jolted slightly, and the familiar voice held his shoulders down. “Shhh… you’ll wake him. We’re here. I’m gonna take him from you so I can put him in the stroller, ok?” He nodded slowly, shifting so Shion could take him from his arms easier. The boy had a way of tangling himself in weird positions when he slept.   
He heard the clanging of the stroller, and the boy being lifted from his lap. “C’mon sleepyhead, they’re just waiting for us.” The vermillion eyes man brushed his hair from his eyes as they slowly fluttered open.   
“There you go~” The shorter of the two helped him up. He grunted, and followed his lead to the exit. 

They were outside of a hospital, one that was well off that was for sure. It was gleaming white, especially the gates on the outside. You honestly could’ve mistaken them for the gates of heaven, if Nezumi believed there was a god.   
A woman met them at the gates, Kirai to be exact. “So you’re Nezumi?” She smiled brightly, and took his hand up in a handshake.   
“Yeah.” His answer was succinct, and she frowned slightly, but it was soon replaced once again with her dazzling smile.   
“I’m Kirai, the leading trauma physician. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you what you made your journey for.” She opened the gates and proceeded to motion for them to follow her.   
“The patient we’re looking for is in wing 7, our permanent care wing, which allows patients to become residents. Because she had nowhere else to go, and at the time, her condition was worsening, she was moved here.” By this time they were inside the facility, heading down an elongated hallway, which Nezumi guessed was the last thing many people saw.   
He still didn’t particularly like being in this close of a proximity with this woman. Afterall, she did take up a lot of Shion’s free time in the past. Even if he wasn’t cheating.   
“Who are we talking about?”   
“You’ll see.” 

After many long hallways, and an elevator trip, they finally had arrived in wig seven. It was shorter than the rest, presumably because they didn’t have many stay-ins.   
“She’s been here in between 14 and 15 years. No one that currently works here knows for sure. My late mother brought her here, and cared for her. She was only three at the time, and was in our pediatrics ward.   
As a child, my mother would ask me to read her bedtime stories, and in return, she would tell her stories of a village called Mao,” Nezumi felt his heart stop and he clutched at the handle of the stroller. Shion shot him a concerned look, but continued walking, nonetheless. “and their goddess who ruled over their village. Of course, she didn’t start telling them until she was five or six, because she hadn’t woken until then, and her memory was a little hazy.”   
When she had finished speaking, they arrived at room 16. It had a child’s drawings covering it, and they looked as if they progressively got more detailed. “She’s in here.”   
“Who is she.” His voice was more than demanding now, his fist clenched at his sides. It roused Arata out of his deep sleep.   
“Papa… what’s wrong?” He glanced at the small child, his gaze softening.   
“Nothing, kiddo. Just go back to sleep.”   
“As I said before, Nezumi, it’s best if you just see for yourself.” Shion gave him an encouraging nod, and he was left staring at the bleach white door covered in drawings. 

He knocked on the door gently before slowly turning the doorknob and stepping in. On the bed looking towards the doorway eagerly was a woman Nezumi could only describe as an exact replica of Eve. It was scary, and left him staring at her, wide eyed, and slowly backing away.   
“Ka-” Nezumi cut her off.   
“Mariko, don’t say that, please.” She tilted her head in confusion.   
“But it’s your given name, is it not?”   
“I go by Nezumi.” She laughed, turning completely towards him. He could see that half of her face had a twin burn that corresponded with the one on his back.   
“Why do you go by that? It’s degrading isn’t it?”   
“No. It’s fitting.” Nezumi took a few steps forward, standing next to the bed.   
“Oh, alright.” She turned away a bit, having must’ve realized that her burn scars were noticeable.   
“How did you…” There was an awkward silence that accompanied his question.   
“Mom and Dad were protecting the Godly Bed and I was with caretakers. Then the fire started and the foreigners started killing our people. I was scared, and I ran. I got caught up in a hole, and became badly burned. I somehow escaped, and a woman from a different part of the foreigner groups found me. She took me here, and kept me alive until I woke up on my own.” Nezumi had seated himself by her bedside, and was holding her hand, gripping it tightly.   
“Where are mom and dad, did they…?” She shook her head sadly.   
“When the foreigners attacked, they did their best to protect the Godly Bed, but fell in the process. I was so scared that they had gotten you too, because they went after the singers next. They killed them all, Nezumi.” It seemed foreign on her tongue, but she forced it out anyways.   
“How do you even remember this? You were three. You should have the ability to forget. You were young enough.”  
“Elyurias seeks me out in dreams, she reminds me of the wrongdoings they inflicted on our people, and her.”   
“They payed for it, don’t worry.” She breathed a sigh of relief.   
“I trust that you took care of it?” Nezumi nodded, and gestured towards Shion who still stood in the doorway. He was conversing with Kirai, and had a smile gracing his features.   
“He helped.” She directed her gaze to the white haired man.  
“He was a host wasn’t he? Mother told us stories of the aging that the children gave us, if we survived, and the child died, we had a permanent mark of Elyurias.”   
“Yeah, it cut it out of him.” The girl smiled, and squeezed his hand.   
“I hope you’re happy with that decision.” Nezumi nodded once again, this time locking eyes with her.   
They sat there in silence for quite awhile, enjoying being in each other’s company. If he had known his sister was alive all this time, he would have come here as soon as possible. How he would’ve gotten here was another obstacle. The train ride was long enough as it is, but walking? It would’ve taken him weeks!  
Arata had just now noticed the woman lying in the bed, and bolted forward, set on throwing himself into her arms. “Mama Eve!” He landed on her lap with a thud, and looked up at her expectantly. Mariko looked at the boy hesitantly, but kindly.   
“Hello!” Nezumi moved to remove his son, but Mariko kept him grounded.   
“Hello! I’m sorry, I’m not who you think I am! I’m Mariko, and who are you, cutie?” She ruffled the boy’s fringe, and gave him a sweet look.   
“I’m Arata! I’m almost 4! That’s this much!” He held up 3 fingers, with one half down.   
“You’re a smart boy! Now tell me about this Mother Eve! Is she pretty?”   
“The prettiest! And you look exactly like her! Except you have red like Daddy! But you have a lot more, and Papa said Daddy’s marks are because he’s alive! So you must be super alive! Which makes you super pretty!” Arata was basically glowing with happiness, and was confused when his aunt started to cry. “Don’t cry! I’m sorry I made you sad, Mari-” He struggled on the rest of the name.   
“No, no, I’m happy! Don’t worry!”   
“Then why are you crying!”   
“Because I haven’t been called pretty in a very long time.”   
“People must be stupid then.” Arata huffed, and hugged the woman. She hugged back with tears in her eyes.   
“Now, Papa! You gotta tell me why she looks like Mama Eve!” Arata looked expectantly at his father for some kind of answer.   
Nezumi looked at Mariko, and smiled. “They’re sisters. But Mama Eve is older than Mariko.” Arata smiled and laid on her chest.   
“So you’re my aunt!”   
“Yes, I suppose so.” She agreed, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead. 

They sat there talking and laughing for quite awhile, Shion joining them at some point. Arata fell asleep in her lap, snoring soundly. Shion wanted to move him to the stroller but Mariko refused.   
“So, was Nezumi as stubborn as a child as he is now?”   
“No! Not at all! He was actually pretty sheltered and innocent. He mainly was kept with the other singers and they raised him. But of course he was at home too. And let me tell you, he used to cry a lot. Especially when the deer he used to feed died. But that’s understandable of course. They were friends.”   
“Nezumi, you’re starting to sound an awful lot like Snow White.”  
“Shut up! You only know that because I told you the story!”   
“You guys are cute. Are you in a relationship?” Shion blushed, and turned towards Nezumi for some sort of permission, Nezumi just nodded to him.   
“Yes, actually we’re married.”  
“Ah, I knew it. Mother did say you’d end up marrying a prince. You were always fond of them after all.” She smiled lightly and Shion burst out laughing.   
“Is that why you call me ‘your majesty’” Nezumi flushed and turned away.   
“Shut up.”   
“c’mon Kazu~” Nezumi’s face paled and he refused to make eye contact with Shion.   
“Did you just call him Kazu? Is that his name?” Shion seemed almost excited, this was a piece of information about him he thought he’d never learn.   
“Ah, I’m sorry Nezumi! It just kind of slipped! Mom used to call you that, I thought-”   
“He wasn’t supposed to know.”   
“I’m really sorry!”   
“It’s fine. Just don’t give him the rest. He’ll never stop saying it.” He was pacing the room now, face the color of fallen snow, and his heart thundering in his chest. He was so anxious these days.   
“Nezumi, c’mon sit down again. I’m sorry, I won’t ask about anything else.” Shion patted the chair next to him where Nezumi had previously been. Nezumi complied and sat back down. 

About an hour later, Kirai informed them that she had set up their hotel room and that it was fine for them to head out.   
Mariko smiled weakly and watched them leave, happy that her brother had finally found happiness. 

 

That night, while Nezumi was asleep, arm wrapped around Shion and their baby snoring peacefully in between them, Nezumi lost the last piece of his old family. Her heart had given out sometime that night, and she had died peacefully, knowing her brother would be okay without her. 

It seems as if both boys had lost someone outside the realm of the forest to the goddess, and she wouldn’t be giving them back.


End file.
